


Relationship and Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Relationship and Comfort

Bruce falls in love with Clint slowly.  
He likes the archer.  
His laid back sarcasm and humour.  
Clint is not afraid of him.  
Their relationship progresses slowly.  
Bruce wants to feel comfortable.  
And Clint is happy to oblige.  
He doesn't pressure Bruce.

As opposed to Bruce his alter ego falls faster.  
Hulk is already fond of Clint.  
Is very protective of the archer.  
Sometimes the Hulk teases Bruce for his slowness.   
But this is the first time they have agreed on something.   
Clint feels comfortable with Hulk too.


End file.
